Full Harmony Power Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of Full Harmony Power Part 2. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Apple Bloom: I sure can't wait for my piano lesson. Schroeder: Watch closely as I play, Apple Bloom, The more she practice, The better you'll play. Nightmare Moon: At last, The time to invade earth is now, The time has come to gain revenge and rule the Earth! Starlight Glimmer: Snoopy? Snoopy: Uh oh. Fluttershy: You were the World War I Flying Ace? Charlie Brown: Well, I was part of his first elite once. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Don't worry, Your secret is safe with us. Suddenly, There was an alarm. When Ransik checked, Nightmare Moon and her gang were on the main entrance to the lab with Snoopy being chased by them. Spike: Huh? What's that? Ransik: Snoopy has led Nightmare Moon right to us! We must evacuate, Now! Sunset Shimmer: (carrying Snoopy) Snoopy's badly hurt! Twilight Sparkle: We have to keep up with Ransik while we still can! Starlight Glimmer: You heard Twilight, Let's go! Hurry! So, They retreated with Nightmare Moon feeling triumphed. Nightmare Moon: Run while you can, Rangers. This is only the beginning of your Nightmare! (laughs evilly) The episode begins with Twilight and her friends made their escape. Sunset Shimmer: I hope we've find a way to stop Nightmare Moon. Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure if we'll have a plan or not. Starlight Glimmer: How're you doing, Snoopy? Snoopy: (thumbs up as he recovers) Soon, The Flying Ace took off on a rescue search party. Spike: Where is he going? Twilight Sparkle: He's just getting help, Spike. Come on, We have to find Ransik. At the woods, Twilight and her friends found Ransik and the others. Twilight Sparkle: Over here, Everyone. Spike: Ransik. Fluttershy: Thank goodness we've caught up. Ransik: Is everyone alright? Sunset Shimmer: We're fine, Ransik. Deker: We'll be safer here for the time being. Starlight Glimmer: So, Ransik. You did say something about the Tantabus was the life source of Nightmare Moon. Is it true? Ransik: Yes, Starlight. It's true. I was there long ago when I've formed and alliance with Villamax, Kegler, Diabolico, Loki, Zen-Aku, Jindrax and Toxica, Matoombo, Itassis and Norg. And returned from the past with Deker and Dahlia from ever becoming half Nighlok. The Flashback shows Ransik and his alliance returning from the past thought the portal. Ransik: (narrating) It started after I've nursed Deker back to health. There was a great evil waiting to emerge. Soon, The Tantabus merged with Luna transforming her into Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon: (laughs evilly) Then, Ransik had to gather all the Elements of Harmony to stop her. Ransik: (narrating) I've used the energy from the Elemets of Harmony, And Rainbow separates the Tantabus from Luna permanently. We all thought it was the end of Nightmare Moon. The Tantabus vanished with Luna laying unconscious. The Flashback ended as Ransik finished the whole story. Ransik: For years, We've never heard the last of Nightmare Moon, Until now. Twilight Sparkle: So, That's why you've started forming me and my friends as Power Rangers. Sunset Shimmer: But, Why us was Power Rangers, Ransik? Ransik: Ever since I've redeemed myself and helped the Time Force and Wild Force Rangers destroy the Mut-Orgs, I've realized what it's like to form my own group of rangers. Villamax: It's true, Kegler and I owe it to Diabolico and Loki when they freed us from the Shadow World. Diabolico: And that is when we've met with Zen-Aku when Merrick reunites with the rest of the Wild Force Rangers. Zen-Aku: And that is when we became friends with Itassis, Matoombo and Norg. Itassis: And our alliance has grown thanks to Ransik and Nadira. Norg: Oh yes, They were our best friends. Deker: I owe Ransik my life when he brought me and my wife to the 21st century. Twilight Sparkle: And now, It's up to us to stop Nightmare Moon. Somehow, We'll find a way to defeat her and never give up. Meanwhile in the Nightmare Lair, Nightmare Moon felt very victorious. Nightmare Moon: With Planet Earth in our grasp, We will invade it and make the humans our slaves. Sombra: I sure look forward to this. Nightmare Rarity: As am I, We will ensure that the Power Rangers won't stand between us and the earth. Nightmare Moon: Prepare for the invasion, It's time we pay our final visit here. And so, The villains laughed evilly as they lead the Foot Soldiers to Earth. Back on Planet Earth in the night as everyone fell asleep, All but Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: If only we'd stop Nightmare Moon, None of this ever happened. Just then, Robo Knight came to see her. Robo Knight: Hello, Magic Ranger. Twilight Sparkle: Robo Knight, Is that really you? Robo Knight: Yes, Twilight. I have come to inform you and your friends that the Legendary Power Rangers including the Mega Rangers and the Data Squad Rangers are on their way to help you put a stop to Nightmare Moon and her followers from conquering the Earth. Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad to hear that. Spike: Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: (as everyone woke up) Everyone, Help is coming our way! In the morning sunrise, Twilight and her friends returned home to be ready for battle. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I guess this is it. Spike: Yep. Sunset Shimmer: But we have to be ready for when Nightmare Moon comes back. Ransik: And we will, Sunset. Just then, A source of magic appeared out of nowhere. It was Dulcea, She came to earth from Phaedos. Sunset Shimmer: Dulcea! Dulcea: Hello, Everyone, Good to see you again, Sunset Shimmer. Twilight Sparkle: Dulcea, I've heard of you before. What brings you all the way here from Phaedos? Dulcea: Because the great battle of the Legendary Power Rangers has begun, Which is why I've come to give you my support. Ransik: I'm glad you came, Dulcea. Dulcea: Thank you, Ransik. Soon, Ransik gathered the mentors of the Legendary Power Rangers for a meeting. Ransik: I'm glad you all could make it in such short notice, As you all can see, Nightmare Moon is on the move. And she'll stop at nothing until she covers the world in darkness. She has to be stopped, And only the Harmony Force Rangers can put an end to it. Lady Palutena: Yes, Ransik. And our Power Rangers deserve our support. Pit: As long as Twilight Sparkle and her friends has the Elements of Harmony, They remain stronger. Princess Shayla: I sure hope so, Pit. Will it be possible for Twilight and her friends to succeed? Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Yes, Princess Shayla. Because as Mentors, It is our responsibility to give them our support and teach them what it is to know. Keeper: You see, Ransik, There are other groups of Power Rangers from one world to another. And as mentors, It was our common destiny to support them. Ransik: It's true, Keeper. And our Rangers fought for the same goal the protect the earth. Later that day, Twilight and her friends waited patiently for the Legendary Power Rangers. Rainbow Dash: What's taking them so long, Nightmare Moon will come for us anytime by now. Twilight Sparkle: Keep waiting, They will come. Soon, All the Legendary Power Rangers came just in time. Sunset Shimmer: I don't believe it, All the Legendary Power Rangers! The Legendary Rangers powered down their forms. Starlight Glimmer: And others from the future, They're all here! Android Tommy #1: That's right, Starlight. You've done your part of protecting the earth from Nightmare Moon. And now, It's time we give you a hand. Android Kimberly: It was our responsibility to keep the earth safe from evil hands. Bridge Carson: And we never gave up without a fight. Sam: And we keep the future in good hands. Cole Evans: Because we're the only hope for the earth. Alyssa Enrilé: As long as you have the Elements of Harmony, We'll always prevail over evil. Merrick Baliton: And as a Power Ranger, You're never alone. Lucas Kendall: But we'll always work together. Ashley Hammond: And bring piece from one world to another. Adam Park: We never surrender, Make no mistake of it. Summer Landsdown: Yeah, There's always a way around. Dillon: If we put our minds to it, We can accomplish anything. Emma Goodall: Us Power Rangers gotta stick together. Noah Carver: And we watch each other's backs no matter what. Ethan Nakamura: The fate of the world is in our hands. Just then, Nightmare Moon and her minions came with a whole army of Foot Soldiers. Nightmare Moon: What a touching encouragement, It's a shame I'll have a put a end to you all permanently. Twilight Sparkle: Smile while you can, Nightmare Moon. No matter what kind of evil you'll try to unleash, The Power Rangers will always win. Tirek: (laughed) You're making us laugh, Twilight Sparkle. Do you really think your army of Power Rangers are a match for us!? Tommy Oliver: You can bet on it, Tirek. (to Twilight) Twilight, Lead the way. Twilight Sparkle: (nodded) You got it, Tommy. It's Morphin' Time! All the Rangers activated their Morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! The Harmony Force Ranger morphing sequence begins. The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Next, The Data Squad Rangers morphing sequence. Android Jason: It's Morphin' Time! Then, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Morphin sequence. Rocky DeSantos: It's Morphin' Time! Next, The Squadron Rangers morphing sequence. Android Rocky #1: It's Morphin' Time! Then, The Ninjetti Rangers morphing sequence. Aurico: It's Morphin' Time! Next, The Aquitar Rangers morphing sequence. Android Tommy #4: It's Morphin' Time! Then, The Zeo Rangers morphing sequence. Android T.J.: Shift into Turbo! Next, The Turbo Rangers morphing sequence. The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Voice command #1: 3-3-5 Voice command #2: M-E-G-A MEGA! Then, The Space Rangers morphing sequence. The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! Next, The Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender morphing sequence. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, The Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Next, The Time Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Then, The Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! All together: HA! Next, The Ninja Rangers morphing sequence. The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! Then, The Dino Rangers morphing sequence. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Next, The S.P.D. Rangers morphing sequence. The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Then, The Mystic Rangers morphing sequence. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Next, The Overdrive Rangers morphing sequence. The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! Then, The Jungle Fury Rangers morphing sequence. Casey Rhodes: (summons the Shark Spirit Ranger) Spirit Ranger! Shark! Theo Martin: (summons the Bat Spirit Ranger) Spirit Ranger! Bat! Lily Chilman: (summons the Elephant Spirit Ranger) Spirit Ranger! Elephant! The Black Lion, Green Chameleon and White Tiger Warriors morphing sequence was next. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Next, The RPM Rangers morphing sequence. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Then, The Sumarai Rangers morphing sequence. The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Next, The Super Mega Rangers morphing sequence. The Dino Charge Rangers: Dino Charger, Ready! (as they started to morph) Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Ninja Steel! Power Reveal! Digit Cynth: Ninja Steel! Gold Power Unveiled! The morphing sequence continues with the Ninja Steel Rangers. The Energy Chaser Rangers: Let’s Chase Energy! Alex, Johnathan and Rex: Gold, Silver and Bronze! Energy On! Next, The Energy Chaser Rangers Morphing sequence. The T.Q.G. Rangers: T.Q.G.! On Track! Donnie and Conductor Morrison: Train Power! All Aboard! Then, The T.Q.G. Rangers Morphing sequence. The Wild Prime Rangers: Wild Animal Spirit, Awaken! Kelvin Anderson: Black Beast Spirit, Awaken! Next, The Wild Prime Rangers morphing sequence. The Unofficial Mega Rangers: Go Go Unofficial! Kyle: Unofficial! King Power! Maridan Duff: Black Lady Power! Finally, The Unofficial Mega Rangers Morphing sequence was last. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honestly! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Courage! Starlight Glimmer: Hope! All together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Future Sunset: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Future Starlight: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerld Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce symbol appears. Android Jason: Mighty Morphin Red Ranger! Zack Taylor: Mighty Morphin Black Ranger! Billy Cranston: Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger! Trini Kwan: Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger! Kimberly Ann Hart: Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger! Android Tommy #1: Mighty Morphin Green Ranger! All together: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! The Mighty Morphin symbol appears. Rocky DeSantos: Squadron Red Ranger! Adam Park: Squadron Green Ranger! Android Billy #1: Squadron Blue Ranger! Android Aisha #1: Squadron Yellow Ranger! Android Kimberly #1: Squadron Pink Ranger! Android Tommy #2: Mighty Morphin White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Squadron! The Squadron symbol appears. Android Rocky #1: Ninjetti Red Ranger! Android Adam #1: Ninjetti Black Ranger! Android Billy #2: Ninjetti Blue Ranger! Android Aisha #2: Ninjetti Yellow Ranger! Android Kathrine #1: Ninjetti Pink Ranger! Android Tommy #3: Ninjetti White Ranger! All together: Power Ranger Ninjetti! The Ninjetti symbol appears. Aurico: Red Aquitar Ranger! Delphine: White Aquitar Ranger! Cestro: Blue Aquitar Ranger! Tideus: Yellow Aquitar Ranger! Corcus: Black Aquitar Ranger! Cestria: Pink Aquitar Ranger! Argentius: Silver Aquitar Ranger! Mako: Green Aquitar Ranger! Ninjor: Ninjor! All together: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers! The Alien Ranger symbol appears. Android Tommy #4: Red Zeo Ranger! Android Adam #2: Green Zeo Ranger! Android Rocky #2: Blue Zeo Ranger! Tanya Sloan: Yellow Zeo Ranger! Android Kathrine #2: Pink Zeo Ranger! Trey of Triforia: Gold Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Zeo! The Zeo symbol appears. Android T.J.: Red Turbo Ranger! Android Justin: Blue Turbo Ranger! Android Carlos: Green Turbo Ranger! Android Ashley: Yellow Turbo Ranger! Android Cassie: Pink Turbo Ranger! Blue Senturion: Blue Senturion! Phantom Ranger: Phantom Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Turbo! The Turbo symbol appears. Andros Hammond: Red Space Ranger! Carlos Vallerte: Black Space Ranger! T.J. Johnson: Blue Space Ranger! Ashley Hammond: Yellow Space Ranger! Cassie Chan: Pink Space Ranger! Zhane: Silver Space Ranger! All together: Power Rangers In Space! The Space symbol appears. Leo Corbett: Galaxy Red! Damon Henderson: Galaxy Green! Kai Chen: Galaxy Blue! Maya: Galaxy Yellow! Kendrix Morgan: Galaxy Pink! Mike Corbett: Magna Defender! All together: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy The Galaxy symbol appears. Carter Grayson: Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! All together: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed symbol appears. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force symbol appears. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the earth, United we roar! The Wild Force Rangers altogether: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force symbol appears. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! All together: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. Conner McKnight: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Ethan James: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Kira Ford: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Power, Black Ranger Katherine Hillard: Stego Power, Crimson Ranger! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Power, White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Dino Thunder! The Dino Thunder symbol appears. Bridge Carson: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! All together: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The Space Patrol Delta symbol appears. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Koragg: Keeper between light and darkness, Knight Wolf! All together: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force symbol appears. Mack Hartford: Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger! Will Aston: Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger! Dax Lo: Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger! Veronica Robinson: Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger! Rose Ortiz: Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger! Tyzonn Collins: Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger! Sentinel Knight: (turns into his super form) Sentinel Knight! All together: Call to Adventure, Power Rngers Operation Overdrive! The Overdrive symbol appears. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Theo Martin: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! Lily Chilman: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Justin Stewart: With the Ferocity of Cougar, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger! Robert James (RJ): With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Dominic Hargan: With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! Elephant Spirit Ranger: With the Spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! Bat Spirit Ranger: With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! Shark Spirit Ranger: With the Spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! Jarrod: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Camille: With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Whiger: With the Spirit of the White Tiger! All together: We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! The Pai Zhuq symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Cobalt Ranger! All together: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM symbol appears. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Red! Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Blue! Mike: Samurai Ranger, Green! Emily: Samurai Ranger, Yellow! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Pink! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Gold! Lauren Shiba: Princess Samurai Ranger, Red! All together: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai symbol appears. Troy Burrows: Super Megaforce Red! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce Blue! Jake Holling: Super Megaforce Green! Gia Moran: Super Megaforce Yellow! Emma Goodall: Super Megaforce Pink! Orion: Super Megaforce Silver! Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! All together: Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! The Super Megaforce symbol appears Tyler Navarro: Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red! Chase Randall: Parasour! Power Ranger, Black! Koda: Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue! Riley Griffin: Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green! Shelby Watkins: Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold! James Navarro: Ankylosaurus! Power Ranger, Aqua! Prince Phillip III: Pachysaur! Power Ranger, Graphite! Kendall Morgan: Plesiosaurs! Power Ranger, Purple! Zenowing: Titanosaur! Power Ranger, Silver! ???: Spinosaurus! Power Ranger, Talon! All together: Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Super Charge! The Dino Charge symbol appears. Luke Cynth: Ninja Steel Red! George Stevens: Ninja Steel Blue! Altayr Bradley: Ninja Steel Yellow! Erika Cardenas: Ninja Steel White! Kiara Ayala: Ninja Steel Pink! Digit Cynth: Ninja Steel Gold Clarabelle Watanabe: Ninja Steel Green! All together: Power Rangers Ninja Steel! The Ninja Steel symbol appears. Ethan Nakamura: Energy Chaser, Red Ranger! Max Powell: Energy Chaser, Blue Ranger! Zoey Martin: Energy Chaser, Yellow Ranger! Roger Johnson: Energy Chaser, Green Ranger! Melissa Nakamura: Energy Chaser, Pink Ranger! Alex: Energy Chaser, Gold Ranger! Jonathan: Energy Chaser, Silver Ranger! Rex: Energy Chaser, Bronze Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Energy Chasers! The Energy Chaser symbol appears. Henry Fordham: T.Q.G. Red Ranger! Carlton Armstrong: T.Q.G. Blue Ranger! Rayna Cunningham: T.Q.G. Yellow Ranger! Dexter Holiday: T.Q.G. Green Ranger! Renee Cunningham: T.Q.G. Pink Ranger! Donnie Parkinson: T.Q.G. Orange Ranger! Conductor Morrison: T.Q.G. Purple Ranger! Jerry Martin: T.Q.G. Silver Ranger! All together: Power Rangers T.Q.G.! The T.Q.G. symbol appears. Kai Benson: Flaming as a bird, Red Eagle Ranger! Michelle Hara: Deep as a fish, Blue Shark Ranger! Todd Wright: Roaring as thunder, Yellow Lion Ranger! Alice Fanning: Snowy drifts of the south, White Tiger Ranger! Alan Bardley: Nature as a tree, Green Elephant Ranger! Kelvin Anderson: Wild as an animal, Black Beast Ranger! All together: For all times of need, Stop evil deed! Power Rangers Wild Prime! The Wild Prime symbol appears. Kenny: Unofficial Red! Ellie: Unofficial Blue! Mandy: Unofficial Yellow! Jerry: Unofficial Green! Hilary: Unofficial Pink! Kyle: Unofficial King! John: Unofficial Orange! Rick: Unofficial Purple! Abby: Unofficial White! Maridan Duff: Black Lady Maridan! All together: Power Rangers Unofficial Mega! The Unofficial Mega symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Untied we stand, Together we protect the earth! All Power Ranger groups together: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smokes and explosions appeared. Nightmare Moon: Now, My minions, Charge! Then, All the foot soldiers charged at the Power Rangers. Tyler Navarro: Things are about to get wild! Twilight Sparkle: Let's do it together! And the ultimate Legendary Power Ranger Battle has begun. Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword, Flaming Slash! Robbie took down a few Humanoid Changelings. Twilight Sparkle: Let's do it! Magic Sword! Bridge Carson: Right, Delta Blasters! Cole Evans: Falcon Summoner! Ethan Nakamura: Drive Blade! All together: Magic Red Strike! They took down a lot of Foot Soldiers. Yoshi: Hey, Guys, let's use our axe's to fight back! Applejack: Right behind ya, Yoshi! Honesty Axe! Yoshi: Slasher Axe! Zack Taylor: Power Axe! Android Rocky #2: Zeo Power Axes! T.J. Johnson: Astro Axe! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Laser, Battle Axe Mode! Danny Delgado: Black Bison Axe! Clay Benson: Delta Axe! Xander Bly: Magi Staff, Axe Mode! Ziggy Grover: Turbo Axe! Dexter Holiday: T.Q. Axe! All together: Axe Power Smash! They took down more Foot Soldiers. Applejack: Hoo-Wee! That there's what I call a team effort! As the war went on, Mordecai, Noah, Tori and Kai are surrounded on both sides by multitudes of Foot Soldiers, Who are pushing them towards the edge of the cliff, They stand back-to-back with their swords out and ready. Noah Carver: So, Guys, Think you can handle this many? Mordecai: Well... Might be tough if one more shows up. Tori Hanson: (giggles) If that's the case, Then, That'll have to be the one I take care of. Kai Chen: What, You guys are fighting too? They jump away from each other and begin decimating Foot Soldiers as they move in, Sending a number of bolts dropping into the ground. Mordecai: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Soon, Twilight and her friends are getting ready to take down Nightmare Moon's followers. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Girls. Let's take them down! The Mane 8: Right! First, They're ready to take down Princess Dark Matter. Princess Dark Matter: It time we put a end to this, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: We'll see, Dark Matter. Elemental Sword! Slashing Strike! With one strike of the Sword, Dark Matter was defeated. Sombra: ???, . Spike: ???, . Android Tommy #1: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225